memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Juliet Jurot
|Name=Juliet Jurot |Gender=Female |Species=Betazoid |Birthplace=Quantana Bay, Betazed |Born=3 June 2352 |Died= |Mother=Elysia |Father=Roget |Sibling(s)=Bariel |Marital Status=In a relationship |Spouse(s)= |Children= |Affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |PrevAssign=Hazard Team Field Medic, (2371-2377), Hazard Team Field Medic, (2380-2385) |Assign=Counselor, (2385-present) |Rank=Lieutenant Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Crewman Jurot in 2376 }} Juliet Jurot is a female Betazoid, born in Quantana Bay, Betazed on June 3, 2352. Juliet was interested in Medicine from a young age, her compassion evident even as a child. When it came time to choose a medical school, she chose the best: the Vulcan Science Academy, an odd choice for someone with the strong emotions of a Betazoid. As a result of her training, she is a study in contrasts, she acquired something of their demeanor and ideals. Aboard Voyager While she is compassionate and empathic like most Betazoids, she is often quiet, cold and logical. She enlisted in Starfleet Academy's Medical Fast Track program designed to get medics into service quickly and was assigned to the . (''VOY'' video game: Elite Force) In 2375, Jurot was hidden from Devore inspectors using transporter suspension, along with Tuvok, Vorik and the Brenari, due to their telepathic abilities. (VOY episode: "Counterpoint") When the Hazard team was formed, she was chosen to be the field medic. She is the one member of the combat team meant to save lives rather than end them. She firmly believes in the Vulcan axiom that the good of the many outweigh the good of the few and would freely sacrifice her life to save others. Jurot played a large role in the incursion of the Vohrsoth, suppressing its mental attacks and helping with the destruction of the Forge's dampening field. She and fellow Hazard team member Austin Chang also developed deep feelings for each other, and were often seen together on the ship. They eventually began to date until the ship's return home. (VOY video game: Elite Force) Not long after, she was promoted to the rank of Ensign. In 2377, she returned home to the Alpha Quadrant with the rest of the Voyager crew. Upon her return, she revisited Vulcan and the Science Academy, and greatly enhanced her medical skills. Aboard the Enterprise-E In 2380, after Lieutenant Munro caught the attention of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Jurot and other former members of the Hazard team were assigned to the . Upon reconnecting with Austin Chang, they at first resisted each other. After enduring missions together again, they rekindled their relationship. Circa 2380, she was 160.00 cm tall, and weighed 46.54 kilograms. (TNG video game: Elite Force II) :The script for ''VOY: "Counterpoint" ''calls her Jetal. The game doesn't make any attempt to explain why a crewman with so much medical training wasn't mentioned in the early seasons of Star Trek: Voyager, when The Doctor desperately wished they had one. Aboard the Intrepid-A By 2383 Jurot was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. In 2385, Jurot was assigned to the as Counselor and Jurot had been promoted to Lieutenant then to Lieutenant Commander. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Category:Betazoids Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Starfleet hazard team personnel Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Counselors